


Manananggot Your Heart!

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: What do you get when you add an anxious student with a mythological creature? Who knows
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Manananggot Your Heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #1 - Manananggal!AU- Habang naglalakad si Character A sa isang iskinita, nakita niya ang kalahating parte ng katawan ni Character B. Sa sobrang takot, naitulak niya sa lapag ang ibabang parte ni B at dahil dito, nahirapan si B na makabalik sa kanyang katawan.
> 
> Sorry po kung hindi po ganoon na kaganda ang fic na ito huhu. I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL ENJOY IT STILL.
> 
> trigger warning po sa simula: medyo may konting blood so please be advised po mga chikiting!

“Grabe di na talaga ako nakatulog, puchang sem ito.” Sinabi ni Jongdae sa sarili niya bago lumabas sa 7-Eleven na pinagtatrabahuan niya. Hinwakan niya ang straps ng backpack niya ng mahigpit bago isabit sa kanyang mga balikat. Sa lahat pa talaga ng pwedeng makuha na shift yung halos hattinggabi pa at matikas na nightlife. Sinabi na nga sakanya ng mama niya na di na niya kailangan ng trabaho at kaya naman siyang tustusan ng kanyang pamilya. Pero si Jongdae bilang isang mapagmahal na anak sinabi niya _“Mama, okay lang, para narin may extra akong pera. Sabi rin naman ng boss ko na safe yung lugar naming kaya magiging okay lang bunso mo.”_

Wow, galing mo talaga mangbullshit Jongdae Kim, ang galing galing talaga.

Una, medyo tama naman yung sinabi niyang safe yung lugar ng 7-Eleven, ang problema yung paguwi niya at sobrang dilim at walang kwenta yung flashlight ng cellphone niya sa dilim. Pangalawa, si Jongdae ay isang med student sa isang magarbong unibersidad (sa sobrang ganda pati yung wallet niya umiiyak na dahil ang mahal). 3rd year na siya at kalahati na siya at halos mamatay matay na siya sa kakaaral. Sandamakmak na exam at mga practical, ang daming minememorize. Si Jongdae na lamang ay magusunog na ng mga textbook at sasabog na utak niya.

Just the average, typical life of your sleep deprived, caffeine induced medicine student.

Humiyab si Jongdae habang naglalakad pauwi sa apartment, tinitignan ang kanyang likuran habang nagumuwi. Sino ba naman kasing nasa tamang isip na ngayon palang uuwi, grabe si Jongdae Kim lang naman ang gagawa don. Lumiko siya sa isang eskinita, at napansin niya na malapit na siya sa tinutuluyan niya sa maynila. Natuwa nalang siya, at malapit na rin siyang makatulog, kait ilang minuto lang.

Bigla siyang may narinig na malakas na kalampag, napatingin siya sa tabi niya at sinubukan tignan kung ano yon, wala siyang napansin. Nagsimula na siyang kinilabutan, ramdam niya ang pagtaas ng balahibo sa kanyang mga kamay, lumamig ba bigla? Isa nanamang kalampag, ngayon may narinig na siyang basurahan na bumagsak. Napasigaw siya ng mahina, _putangina, mamatay na ba ko?_ Naisip nalang ni Jongdae habang binibilisan ang kanyang lakad. Napatingin nalang siya sa nilalakarang kalsada, at tumakbo na, dahil sa katangahan na rin niya may nabunggo na siya. _Wow, ang galling galling mo talaga Jongdae, grabe nasaan na ang mga palakpak._

“Shit, sorry po talaga. Okay lang po ba kayo?” Yumuko si Jongdae, pero hindi parin niya nakikit ang taong nababangga niya. Sinbubukan niyang tumayo, binaba ang kanyang kamay, at nakahawak siya ng mamasa-masa at malansa na kung ano man yon. Finocus niya ang kanyang mata at nilapit niya ang nahawakan niya para Makita ng maayos. Mahaba, malansa at nababanat, pulang pula at sobrang lapot ng pulang lumabas sa gamit na yon. Nawalan ng kulay ang mga mukha niya ng napagtanto niya ang hinahawakan niya.

“Puta, bituka ba to?” Sinabi ni Jongdae sa sarili niya.

“Oo bituka yan. So can you please give it back?” Lumingon siya sa boses at Nakita niya ang malaking pares ng pakpak na mala paniki. Nakakabit sa katawan ng isang lalaki at nakatingin sakanya, maganda at maputi ang kutis niya, maitim-itim ang buhok pero halos masuka na siya sa nakitang dugo sa labi niya, pumapatak pababa sa kanyang baba hanggang sa lapag.

“Hoy sige na, akin na bituka ko.” _Okay Jongdae, bigay mo na yung bituka sa aswang._

But things don’t honestly go to plan at this point. Kim Jongdae, a 26 year old med student, faints on the ground with a fucking intestine in his hand. _Lord tulungan niyo na lang siya talaga._

Gumising siya nung sumunod na umage dahil sa kislap ng araw sa kanyang mata. Konti-konting binuksan ang kanyang mga mata at nakita ang itim na kisame sa harap niya. “ _Weird, hindi naman black yung kisame ko ah, green yon.“_ Inisip ni Jongdae habang bumabangon sa kama at naginat. Tumingin siya sa paligid ng kwarto. Puno ito ng mga libro, pati na rin ng sandamakmak na mga papel sa isang study desk. Nakita rin ni Jongdae ang mga litrato sa puting pader, agad agad siyang tumayo at tinignan ang mga litrato.

“Nasaan ba ko?” Tinanong niya sa litrato, na parang umaasa siyang sasagot sa kanya ang tao sa litrato.

“You’re finally awake, that’s great.” Isang boses ay nagsalita sa likod niya. Napasigaw siya at agad tumingin sa pinto, bakit hindi niya man lang narinig na nagbukas yung pinto, ang tanga tanga talaga niya talaga. Nakita niya ang manananggal kagabi, nagulat si Jongdae at nalaman niya na hindi pala panaginip ang nangyari. Napatigil si Jongdae at tinignan lamang ang lalaki, _holy shit I’m gonna die, holy fuck._

“It’s alright, you passed out on me after helping me out. Don’t worry I’m not gonna eat you.” _Grabe nagjoke pa talaga siya ha?_ Nasabi ni Jongdae sa sarili niya habang nagsasalita ang lalaki. Naghanap agad siya ng paraan para makatakas sa bahay, _sige sa bintana? Shit, baka naman mabali pa buto ko don, kunin ko yung kumot tas itaklob ko sa kanya tas takbo na ko? Baka naman may mga iba pa siyang kasama sa bahay, patay rin ako niyan. Grabe Jongdae think! Hindi ka med student for nothing dahil sa chamba alam mo yan!”_

“Do you want to eat breakfast? Don’t worry it’s not poisoned or anything, I can assure you that.” Sambit ng lalaki mui bago lumapit sa kanya. Agad na tumakbo siya palabas at naghanap ng labasan sa bahay, buti naman Nakita niya agad ang pinto palabas. BInuksan niya at agad na umalis, goodbye Mr. Manananggal pa nga.

Hindi gaanong-malayo ang kanyang tinakbo para makauwi sa inuupahan na bahay, grabe tingin na siguro ng roommate slash best friend niya na namatay na siya. _Hayaan mo Baekhyun hindi pa ko patay, mukha lang akong patay dahil sa dugo._ Mabuti nalang at swerte siya at walang nakakita sa kanyang pumapasok sa apartment, pumasok na siya agad sa apartment, at nagtanggal ng damit para di nalang mapansin ni Baekhyun agad. Sa pagpasok niya, nakita niya ang roommate niya na may katabi sa sofa, tulog pa silang dalawa. Mahigpit ang yakap ng lalaking katabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, at ganon rin si Baekhyun. _Grabe harot naman ng bakla na to, kaya pala wala manlang ramdam si gago._

Pumunta na siya sa kwarto niya para magpalit at maligo, no trace nga para di naman halata. Tumakbo siya sa shared bathroom nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun at agad na huminga dahil sa saya. _Shet muntik na talaga ko maging pagkain ng demonyo kagabi._ Habang nasa ilalim ng tubig, napaisip nalang rin siya, sinusubukan na ayusin at pagtagpi-tagpiin ang mga nangyari.

So basically in summary, muntik na talaga siyang mamatay, _though technically red as eaten,_ ng isang manananggal. Pero at the same time, hindi naman talaga, tinulungan niya lamang ang manananggal para makabalik sa kanyang katawan, which Jongdae thinks is a sane way of thinking. _Help anyone in need,_ lagging sambit ng kanyang ina.

“Wow Jongdae ngayon ka lang umuwi?” Narinig ni Jongdae sa labas ng pinto ng banyo na may sabay na katok. “Hindi naman Baek, medyo hatinggabi na ko nakauwi, di mo lang napansin at tulog na kayo ni Chanyeol non.” Sagot niya sakanya habang tinutuloy ang pagligo, buti nalang at mabilis siyang gumalaw sa banyo para hindi na rin nakaabala sa kasama niya.

“Oh sige baks ah, nagluluto si Chanyeol ng pagkain, sama ka for breakfast. Libre naman eh.” Ito ang huling sinabi ni Baekhyun bago umalis sa harap ng pintuan. _Grabe close call talaga kung close call Jongdae, buti nalang._ Lumabas na siya sa banyo, bagong ligo at naghanap na ng damit na maisusuot. Habang nasa kwarto, tinignan niya kung lahat ng gamit niya nasa kwarto. Habang nagdou-double check ng gamit, napansin niya na nawawala ang kanyang ID sa nadalang gamit kagabi. _Shit, nasaan yon?_ Agad na hinalukay ni Jongdae ang mga bulsa, at binagligtad na nuong kwarto niya.

_Puta naman Jongdae, sa lahat pa naman ng pwede mong maiwan sa bahay ng manananggal yung ID mo pa. Jusko naman, ang bobo mo talaga._ Napasigaw si Jongdae sa galit at napahiga sa kama, agada gad naman niyang narinig ang hakbang ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol na papunta sa kwarto at agad pumasok.

“Grabe rinig na rinig sa labas ang sigaw ng isang baklang nagpapalpitate. Anyare girl?” Tinanong ni Baekhyun at umupo sa kama sa tabi niya. Pinasa ni Baekhyun ang unan sa headboard at binigay kay Jongdae, at ginamit ang unan para takpan ang ulo. “Ang bobo ko talaga Baekhyun.”

“Oo Jongdae, alam kong bobo ka.” Jinoke ni Baekhyun. Nainis nalang si Jongdae muli sa sarili niya at tumingin sa best friend niya. “Baek, I fucked up so hard last night.” Sinabi niya at umayos sa upo.

“Ano naman yung ginawa mong kagaguhan kagabi sa med lab? May nabasag ka no?” Agad na sinabi ni Baekhyun at niyakap siya, as comfort for his friend. Habang niyayakap siya ng mahigpit, dumating si Chanyeol muli sa pinto na hawak hawak ang sandok. “Sorry for interrupting this tender moment, pero may tao sa labas ng pinto kanina pa kumakatok.” Sinabi niya sa kanilang dalawa bago umalis para magluto muli sa kusina ni Baekhyun at Jongdae. Nagtinginan silang dalawa at pumunta sa pinto at narinig nga ang tao na kumakatok.

“Tao po, may nahanap po akong ID, buti nalang pong may addess sa likod ng ID.” Sabi ng boses. Napalunok ni Jongdae dahil alam na alam niya ang boses na iyon. _Putangina yung manananggal andito sa bahay ko shit._ Umamba si Baekhyun sa pinto at binuksan ito, at tama nga siya.

Andito nga ang manananggal sa harap niya muli, nakasuot ng uniform ng doktor. _Grabe medical professional ang manananggal bongga._ “Hello po, good morning! Ikaw si Jongdae diba?” Tanong ng lalaki sa kanya. Tumango na lamang si Jongdae at lumabas, sinarado ang pinto _okay good luck nalang sa akin, Baekhyun pasabi nalang kay mama na mahal na mahal ko siya._

“I know we got into a bit of a rough start.” Sinabi ng lalaki. Pinanood nalang niya ang lalaki, and does it look like the man was blushing in embarrassment. Napangiti nalang rin siya at tumingin sa lalaki.

“I know it’s slightly my fault na nakita kita with all of your organs out.” Sinagot niya at kinuha ang inaabot na ID.

“So can I at least know your name dok?” Tanong niya sakanya.

“Ah, Minseok, Minseok Kim, and yes what you saw last night was real, and sobrang sorry talaga ako at ayun nga nakita mo akong. Hindi tao.” Sabi niya na may konting tawa.

“Buti nalang at hindi mo ako kinain.” Sabi ni Jongdae at tinapik ang balikat ni Minseok. Ngumiti nalang ang lalaki at hinawakan ang kamay ni Jongdae sa balikat niya.

“Wow, since the two of you are having such a tender moment, sumama kaya kayong dalawa for breakfast dito sa loob.” Narinig nilang dalawa ng sigaw ni Baekhyun sa loob ng apartment.

“So do you want to join us for breakfast? Hindi mo naman siguro duty ngayon agad noh?” Tinanong niya kay Minseok, tumango ng oo ang lalaki at binuksan ang pinto para kay Jongdae para siya ang unang pumasok. Habang pumapasok ni MInseok sa loob ng apartment, napatingin siya sa likod ng lalaki at ngumiti. _Grabe ang cute naman niya masyado para maging mamamatay tao._ Sinarado ni Jongdae ang pinto at sumunod sa manananggal sa dining table kasama ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

“So sino yon?” Tinanong ni Baekhyun habang naglilinis ng bahay kasama ni Jongdae. Hinayaan nalang ni Jongdae si Baekhyun na mapaisip, kasi hindi rin naman niya talaga alam kung ano ang sasabihin niya sa kanya.  
  


_Baek, to be honest with you, eto talaga yung tao na naguwi sa akin kagabi at muntik na akong patayin dahil natulak ko siya sa lapag. Kaya ayun nahulog yung bituka niya._ Maybe this isn’t a good conversation opener kung gusto mong magintroduce ng tao. Anyway, binilisan ni Jongdae magisip ng possible excuse na masabi kay Baekhyun, at alam na alam niya na hindi hinding tatahimik etong gago na to. _Promise mahal ni Jongdae si Baekhyun, sadyang minsan ang daldal lang ng bakla na to._  
  


“Maniwala ka sakin Jongdae, malalaman at malalaman ko kung sino yan.” Sabi nalang ni Baekhyun.

═════════•°• •°•═════════

“Ikaw nanaman? Bakit ka nandito?” Tanong ni Jongdae kay Minseok, ayun nga nandoon pa nga sa 7-eleven na kung saan siya nagtratrabaho. Nagulat nalang rin si Minseok at nagkita muli sila. Well, who wouldn’t be surprised right? Manananggal nasa 7-eleven, seems pretty fishy to Jongdae.

“Sorry, naghahanap lang ako ng gatorade, ala don sa usual kong convience store, at eto naman yung pinakamalapit.” Sinabi ni Minseok ng mahina habang naglakad papunta sa mga ref ng mga liquids. Kumuha si Minseok ng Gatorade at isang bote ng iced coffee, and weirdly ayun yung gusto niyang brand. Binigay ni Minseok kay Jongdae ang mga bibilhin niya at agad na ini-scan ni Jongdae ang Gatorade at kape. Noong ilalagay na ni Jongdae sa paper bag ang mga binili, pinigilan siya ni Minseok.

“Do you want to join me? Wala namang ibang tao dito, at tapos naman na ang shift ko.” Tinanong ni Minseok kay Jongdae, at umoo nalang siya. Umikot sa counter at umupo sa mga benches na malapit sa pinto. Nginitian ni Minseok si Jongdae at binigay ang iced coffee, “Thank you sa kape ah.” Sabi ni Jongdae bago buksan at sinimulang inumin ang kape.

“Buti naman gusto mo yan.” Sabi ni Minseok bago buksan ang kanyang Gatorade at inumin na rin ito. “Eto talaga yung go to drink ko talaga.” Sabi nalamang niya habang itinuloy ang kanyang paginom niya. “Well it’s a good choice Jongdae.” Reply niya.

May mga ilang minute na kung saan wala talagang pinagusapan, nagtinginan lang sila. Dito na napansin ni Jongdae na sobrang gwapo talaga ni Minseok, mga mata niya sobrang ganda, naalala niya yung pusa ng mama niya na palagi siyang inaaway. Maganda rin ang pagkaitim ng kanyang buhok, every curl of his permed hair so pretty on top of his also flawless face. _Jongdae hinay hinay, halos hubaran mo na si Minseok sa harap mo._

“Do I have something on my face Jongdae?” Tinanog ni Minseok, at halos mamamtay na si Jongdae sa hiya. _Oh shit, I was staring too much, grabe ibaon mo na talaga ako._ “W-wala naman Minseok, nagulat lang rin ako na nagkita tayo ulit.” Sinabi nalang niya, at ngumiti nalang ulit si Minseok.

“Honestly, same here Jongdae, I was surprised to see you here.”

“Alam mo na, mahal ang tuition sa med school. Kailangan ko na talagang tulungan si mama.” Sabi niya, at mukhang naawa nalang rin siya si Minseok. “Well, malapit ka naman na matapos diba? Kakayanin mo na yan.” Sinabi niya na may konting tapik sa kamay. Bigla silang napatigil nung narinig nila ang relo ni Minseok na nagbeep. Tumayo si Minseok at agad inayos ang damit. “Sorry, emergency sa ospital, see you soon Jongdae!” Tumakbo si Minseok palabas at ang nagawa na lamang ni Jongdae ay tumingin sa pintong onti-onting sumara.

═════════•°• •°•═════════

“Wow, grabe sino talaga yung cute na doktor na yon, sugar daddy mo?” Pang-ilang tanong na ni Baekhyun sa kanya halos araw-araw ever since na pumunta si Minseok para ibalik ang kanyang ID, and he thinks he’s falling for the guy. Ever since na binigay ni Jongdae ang number niya kay Minseok, give him some credit at least 2 weeks since nagmeet sila doon palang niya binigay ang number niya sa manananggal.

Halos 4 months na ever since na nagkakilala silang dalawa, at halos gabi-gabi na sila naguusap, from random science trivia to morning coffee “dates”, as dubbed by Baekhyun. Nakikita rin naman ni Baekhyun talaga na halos magmomol na sila pag-nasa apartment. Ramdam rin naman talaga ni Baekhyun na nafa-fall na si Jongdae sa lalaki, yung mga ngiti niya kapag nagkikita sila. Pati na rin sa kada message, kahit na corny med joke lang yon, nakikita niya lahat .

“Alam mo, maging mag jowa na dapat na kayo.” Sinabi ni Baekhyun bago sinubo angnoodles sa bibig. Nang-narinig ni Jongdae yon, nadura niya ang iniinom na tubig. Tamang nasamid dahil sa mga kagaguhan ni Baekhyun, _grabe ka talaga Baekhyun._

“Bat mo naman nasabi yon Baekhyun, di naman ako gusto ni Minseok ah.” Sinabi ni Jongdae habang umuubo dahil sa samid. Napatawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. “Grabe, Jongdae huwag mo akong gaguhin, hindi mo ba talaga napapansin na gusto ka ni Minseok? Ang tanga mo talaga, tanungin mo mamaya pag pumunta siya dito, jusko lord.”

“Kapag naging kayo mamayang gabi, promise ililibre kita ng samgyup.” Sabi ni Baekhyun bago bumalik sa kwarto. Paano nga ba niya nalaman na aalis siya kasama si Minseok ngayong gabi? _Tangina mo Minseok._ Sinabi nalang niya sa sarili niya bago magpalit ng damit.

Habang nasa kwarto, may narinig siyang katok sa bintana niya. _Weird, nasa 4 th floor ako. _Hinawi niya ang mga bintana at nakita niya si Minseok, lumilipad gamit ang kanyang malalaking pakpak, at may hawak na malaking bouquet ng bulaklak. Natawa si Jongdae at itinaas ang bintana.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Patawang tinanong ni Jongdae habang kinukuha ang bouquet. Napangiti lang si Minseok at hinawakan ang kanyang kamay. “Gusto mo bang lumipad ngayong gabi Jongdae?” Tinanong niya sakanya habang humigpit ang hawak sa kanyang kamay. Tumawa siya ulit at tumango, umoo sa sinasabi ni Minseok.

“Sige, doon ka sa rooftop, hintayin kita don.” Sinabi ni Minseok bago lumipad sa rooftop. Hinintay niya muna na umalis si Minseok bago sinarado ang bintana, at muling bumalik sa pagayos sa sarili niya. Agad-agad siyang pumunta sa rooftop, at doon niya muli nakita ang doktor, hinihintay nga siya sa rooftop. Lumapit siya na may ngiti sa kanyang labi, at hinwakan ang kamay ni Minseok.

“Saan mo naman ako dadalin?” Tinanong niya, nginitian lang siya ni Minseok at hinawakan ang beywang niya. “Basta, just trust me.” Sinabi niya bago lumipad, kasama si Jongdae. It doesn’t change the fact na may konting pasigaw si Jongdae noong narealize niya na wala na siyang tinatapakan na lupa. Tinawanan nalang siya muli ni Minseok habang pataas sila ng pataas.

“Grabe ginugulat mo nalang talaga ako eh.” Sinabi ni Jongdae habang lumipad sila sa siyudad. Nakita nila ang mga ilaw na kumiskislap, narinig ang mga busina ng sasakyan na napakalakas dahil sa traffic. Natuwa na lamang si Jongdae at tumingin pababa, sabay hawak ng mahigpit kay Minseok. Matagal pa silang lumipad sa lugar, halos naikot na nila ang buong lugar. Naguusap pa nga sila habang na naguusap lang about sa med school ni Jongdae, even to the point of joking around with Minseok na gagamitin niya yung katawan niya para magpractice sa surgery and examinations.

“Gago, alam kong di ako tao, pero nasasaktan rin ako.” Sinabi ni Minseok bago bumaba sa isang burol. Nakita ni Jongdae na nandoon ang kanyang sasakyan,ang kanyang mga paa nasa loob ng sasakyan, wow typical Minseok talaga.

“Bat naman tayo nandito?” Tanong ni Jongdae habang kaunti-unting nagsasama na ang katawan ni Minseok, lumiliit na rin ang mga pakpak niya. “Hindi pa pwede na dito ako magconfess sayo?” Sinabi lang niya nonchanlantly sakanya. Natawa si Jongdae, pero bigla siyang tumahimik, _shit tama nga si Baekhyun._ Naglakad si Minseok papunta sakanya, Malaki ang ngiti habang lumapit, nilapit ang kamay niya sa pisngi ni Jongdae at ngumiti.

“I know this is really dumb, but Jongdae I think I’m—” Tinipon nalang ni Jongdae ang kanyang labi at hinalikan ng mabilis. Parang napatigil na talaga si Minseok at agad na tumingin sa kanya. Napatawa nalang si Jongdae, at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. “Don’t worry Minseok, it’s okay. I love you too.” Binulong niya sa tenga niya, at hinalikan niya muli ang manananggal. Agad rin hinalikan ni Minseok si Jongdae, rinig na rinig ang tuwa nilang dalawa. Masaya, mapayapa, at puno ng pagmamahal ang isa’t isa.

**Author's Note:**

> Sana po nagenjoy po kayo!!


End file.
